The present invention relates generally to systems for use in aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved pilot input control system for use by pilots to control various control functions of an aircraft.
The complexity of avionics systems has increased greatly over the years. The complexity, while necessary, has considerably increased a pilot""s work load. Heavy pilot workload decreases the pilot""s situational awareness, thereby compromising the safety of the aircraft. Thus, there is a constant need to improve controls of aircraft systems in order to reduce the pilot work load. In addition, safety and training of pilots are concerns in improving avionics systems.
Currently, control of aircraft air speed, altitude change rate and turning requires the use of multiple pilot input control devices. Prior art pilot input control devices have throttle control separated from the altitude and turning controls. Aircraft dynamic control involving changes in airspeed, altitude change rate and turning requires a number of steps to be completed by the pilot. For example, when a pilot causes an aircraft to ascend, air speed is reduced. In order to maintain the air speed, the pilot must increase the throttle, usually located separate from the ascension control. In some situations, air speed may reduce to a point where the aircraft begins to stall and fall to the ground. This may cause the pilot to lose control of the aircraft. In addition, new pilots have difficulties learning how to compensate the various controls for different changes in navigation.
Therefore, there is a need to improve aircraft controls in order to reduce pilot work load, improve safety and improve the training of pilots.
The present invention is an improved pilot aircraft control interface. More particularly, an integrated side stick controller is provided that controls air speed, turning and altitude change rate. Movements of the integrated side stick controller perform manipulations on engine control and aircraft surface devices in order to control the aircraft. For instance, fore and aft movement of the side stick will increase/decrease the air speed, left/right movements of the side stick will turn the aircraft, and up/down movements of the slider on the side stick will change the ascend/descend rate of the aircraft.
In addition, the controls are integrated by a aircraft control system to decrease the pilot work load. For example, a pilot can set a desired ascension rate and air speed that will be maintained by the aircraft control system without further input from the pilot. It follows that a pilot may change the rate of ascension without sacrificing air speed.